The present invention relates to a spinning reel for fishing and, more particularly, to an improvement in the drag mechanism for controlling the playing out of the fishing line.
Generally, a spinning reel is provided at the front part of the spool thereof with a drag mechanism which is adapted to control the playing out of the fishing line due to reversing of the spool in accordance with the pulling force of the fish.
This drag mechanism mounted on the spool, however, poses problems that the fishing line is twisted and that the adjustment of the braking force of the drag mechanism cannot be made during the taking up of the fishing line.
In order to overcome these problems, it has been proposed to mount the drag mechanism at a rear part of the rotor, as shown in Japanese Utility Model Laid-open No. 132888/1977. However, the adjustment of the braking force can hardly be made during the taking up of the fishing line, because the manipulation knob of the drag mechanism is rotated during operation of the drag mechanism. In addition, the drag mechanism including braking disc, braking member, manipulation knob and so forth is rotated as a unit with the rotor to impart an unnecessarily large inertia to the rotor to hinder the swift manipulation of the handle. In addition, since the manipulation knob has to be installed between the housing and the rotor, the length of the reel in the axial direction of the spool is increased resulting not only in the increase of the size of reel but also in a rough adjusting operation.